The Assasination of My Father, The Earl
by Aileen Koh
Summary: Kylie is plotting to overthrow her father, the Earl. But when a group of Akuma attack her, she meets the Exorcists and discovers that her weapon is Innocence. Now she has not only to kill her father, but also has to battle Akuma around the world.
1. Prologue: Character Rundown

Prologue: Characters (new; not from D. Gray Man)

The People in Clifford Mansion:

Kylie Clifford

The daughter of the Earl. She is an aspiring female Earl. An expert in magic, she comes from a long line of immortal vampires who can only die in battle. Mastermind in the plan of assassinating the Earl.

Coco Kanji

She is Kylie's butler. She is extremely caring towards Kylie, but is against anyone whom her mistress hates. She comes from the Kanji bloodline of archangels who have been bound to the Cliffords for centuries.

Jason Clifford

He is Kylie's father. An accomplished Earl, he has ruled the country for over a century. Only when he is killed will his next of kin ascend to the throne. He is also an expert in magic.

Danny Ari

The Cliffords' tea maker. He has an extremely wide under standing of tea. He tried to teach Kylie the art of making tea but failed miserably.

Stuward Cartwright

He is Kylie's mentor. He was the one who helped her discover her powers as well as her potential. Under his charge and nuturing, Kylie has excelled tremendously. He lives in a cottage next to the Cliffords' mansion, as he does not like huge houses.

Ciel Pentagon

He disguised himself as a henticole (a hideous creature that can charm others extremely well) to get information of the plot to kill the Earl as he was suspicious. He also wanted to see exactly how powerful Kylie was for himself. Kylie killed him immediately.


	2. Chapter 1: My Introduction

"I thought Akuma were meant to be killed? Why are we following it?" Kanda impatiently asked Tiedoll. Allen, Lavi and Lenalee rolled their eyes.

"The Akuma has gotten a tip-off by some broker and we're following it to get to the Innocence," Tiedoll patiently replied.

"Tch." Kanda turned away.

"Kanda-kun, can I plait your hair?" Lavi asked. "You would look so cute!" Allen and Lenalee giggled. Kanda growled.

"Shut up!" he spat at Lavi. Allen smirked. Tiedoll chastened them gently and Kanda stomped ahead to sulk. The Akuma just continued on, and the group was silent.

* * *

Rich. Powerful. Strong. Popular. A celebrity. As I stood in the limelight, I looked around, smiling, waving. People adored me, I could see. Then I thought to myself, "Is it worth it? Was it really worth it?" No, it wasn't. This was a world devoid of love and trust. This world was cold, harsh, and even cruel.

I am Kylie. My father, as all of you know, is Jason Clifford, the current earl. I'm the unwanted one. And it's all because I'm a girl. Dad wanted a boy to carry the family name. He might have tried again, but he and Mom were not on speaking terms, so no chance of that. Then Mom died. I was supposed to be sad, but how could you be sad when the person who died barely knew you and vice versa?

Dad still went out, still flashed his wealth and flexed his power. As though Mom died. As though she never existed. His composure scared me. I'll be a bloody madman not to. And coincidentally, Mom's butler died too. And still Dad maintained his composure. At first, I thought that he could control his expression well. After some time I realized why he could stay so composed. It was because he just didn't care.

Cliffords are vampires, immortal and stunningly good-looking. Having a great deal of skills and magic at their fingertips, people fear us. Dad can turn anything into whatever he likes. Which is another reason why I fear him. I bet my life-savings that if he had the opportunity, he would have turned me into a garden gnome by now, since he despises me so extensively.

I want the throne, want to show the world that females can rule as well as males. I am plotting to kill him. I may be only fifteen, but I know that I can bring him down. I have found his greatest fear, his fatal flaw. One that I will manipulate to bring him down. Rock bottom. Cruel? He deserves it. I have mastered almost all the skills and magic that exists. Even Stuwart says that I'm unnaturally strong.

But am I strong enough to beat Jason Clifford at his own game? Stuwart says that I need more practice. And I have a tool that Dad does not. Not only do I possess two of the legendary and most powerful skills, freezing or burning stuff with my eyes, I have a weapon Dad doesn't know about. It's a sword. A magical one. It will do anything I want it to do. A added and definite plus point is that the sword only respond to me. No one else. And it will help me in killing Dad.


	3. Chapter 2: I Meet The Exorcists

The Akuma headed for a grand-looking mansion, and Tiedoll's face got graver and graver. At last, Allen broke the grim silence. "What is it?" All of them, including Lavi, the endlessly cheerful person, were uneasy.

Tiedoll bowed his head. "The mansion the Akuma is heading to is the Cliffords' mansion."

Allen, being the typically clueless person he was, asked innocently, "General, who are the Cliffords?"

Lavi rolled his eyes skyward. "I have never come across anyone who did not know who the Cliffords were before. They are the earl and his family."

Up ahead, the Akuma, who was a Level Three, raised its hands and prepared to attack.

* * *

Coco yanked the drapes apart in my bedroom. I stirred sleepily. "Wake up!" my butler snapped her fingers. My butler is totally and completely ruthless when it comes to waking up. She pulled the covers back and while I dressed (yes, I am able to put on my own clothes independently), she briskly asked me, "I have prepared scones and waffles, both with a bottle of cold green tea by Danny. Which would you like?"

"Waffles. And scones," was my reply.

Coco arched an eyebrow. "You mean both."

"Yeah."

"I'll bring it up to you, young mistress."

"Good." Then she left.

In less than a minute, she was back up with the breakfast trolley. I ate my meal in silence. Coco also kept quiet, too. I hate those people who like to make small talk. It's a sign that you are nervous, and showing it means weakness. I mean, according to me.

Just as I finished my breakfast, the house was attacked. I looked outside. Then back inside, at Coco. "Party time. Bring me my weapon."

"Understood." She dug around in my closet and handed it to me.

"Is Dad home?"

"No."

"Excellent." Then I leapt out of the window and drew my sword, slashing through the thing and destroying it, Coco closely behind me.

When the dust cleared, I saw a boy with orange hair, like a carrot. Dick Bookman, a.k.a Bookman Junior. He was with another two boys and a girl. The girl had long hair, and one of the boys had white hair, the other with long hair too. They were all wearing the rose cross. And staring at me. The Exorcists. Then this old guy stepped out. I recognized him at once.

"Froi Tiedoll," I nodded at him. Then I looked at the guy with carrot hair. "Dick Bookman."

"Lavi Bookman," he corrected. I cocked my head.

"Can we get to the point and get moving? I'm getting the creeps," Kanda butted in.

I turned on him. "Firstly, you have zero right to talk to the earl's daughter like that. I can just throw you in the dungeon. Simple. Secondly, though I hate to admit it, he's right. Please move on."

Tiedoll said simply, "Your weapon is a form of Innocence. You are to go to the Order and become one of us."

"Your power is remarkable too. No one has ever been able to kill a Level Three that easily before. It'll all be explained to you when you reach the Order." Lavi added.

"What will happen to Coco?" I enquired.

"She will stay here," was the amusing reply.

"It's all right," Coco said. "I'm going to return home. I have found the broker. He was the so-called 'henticole' who was at your previous lesson." With that, she vanished.

I nodded. "He will be dealt with. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3: The Black Order

As we headed towards the Order in a carriage, I felt a pang at the loss of my butler. She was my close friend. Speaking of friends, what were friends? I had always thought of them as people who never failed to let you down. I mean, there are few people in this world who are completely trustworthy and never let you down. Just look at my father. Out of all the friends that that socialite made, exactly how many had gained his approval and kept true to him? Friends were –

"Hey. Are you alright?" the white haired guy asked me.

"Huh wha- yes. You are…?" was my dazzlingly articulate reply.

"Allen. Allen Walker." He grinned at me. "The guy with the long, jet-black hair tied back into a ponytail is Yu Kanda. If you call him Yu it will get on his nerves. The girl is Lenalee. Lenalee Lee. She is the younger sister of Komui Lee, the Supervisor of the Black Order Headquarters."

"Thanks for the rundown," I said, dazed.

Then suddenly Tiedoll whipped out a crucifix and a chisel. Kanda whipped out a sword and Lavi took out a hammer. They, along with Lenalee and Allen shouted, "Innocence, activate!" only that Tiedoll growled ' Maker of Eden' instead. I gathered that it was his Innocence's name.

I drew my sword, commanding quietly, "Angel, activate." And all of a sudden the blade gleamed a dark blue. "Whoa," I exclaimed. A pair of angel wings kept my hand in place on the hilt, thus I had named it Angel.

I raised it and thought of fire. It burned an orangey-yellow before I sliced the Akuma ahead of us into half, hence destroying it.

Only then did I notice that everyone was staring at me. And then I saw that Allen's left eye had gears in front of it. "Uh, Allen? What the HELL happened to your eye?"

"I can see the spirits of the Akuma with it," was his solemn reply.

"A curse then," I deduced. He nodded.

I pulled out my hover board. It was synchronized with my thoughts, so it was extremely easy to steer it. Besides, I was exhausted. I sat cross-legged on it and it lifted above their heads. Ha.

"Uh, General? How far is it from where we are now?" I asked.

"We're nearing. It's just ahead. It is that tall building on the cliff," he replied. Ah.

"I'll go ahead!" I called and zoomed off. Lavi said something but I couldn't catch it, but what the hell.

I landed there and stood in front of the imposing and intimidating gates. Out of the blue, an X-ray light shone on me. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, and the gates swung open.

I strode into the Order and observed my surroundings as I passed them. I entered an extremely messy room. And in the middle of it, leaning against the table there, standing on the multitude of papers in the room, was a guy in a white laboratory coat.

He had glasses and a hat, with shoulder-length black hair. He cocked his head on one side and scrutinized me. Then he shouted, " REEVER!" just as the team entered, all panting except Tiedoll and Kanda, of course.

This man with blonde hair ran in. "Yes, Supe?" "Help me locate General Cross Marian. He will be her teach-"

"I object," I growled. They turned towards me. "What?" The guy I inferred to be Komui asked me.

"Cross Marian will not be my teacher."

"Welcome to the Order!" Komui exclaimed. "Why not?"

"I REFUSE!" I bellowed.

"Oh? Anyway I do not care about your differ-"

"Cross Marian. Is he the one with long red hair and a weird mask?"

"Yeah. Met him before?"

"He is my goddamned uncle. Can I have Winters Sokarto?"

"Fine. We make it a point not to allow pupils to have any relations with their teachers," Reever hurriedly broke in.

"Excellent. Lenalee, please show me my room."


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome

Komui sighed. "Sokarto here?"

"Yes, Supe. I'll go get him." Reever paged for him.

"Once he gets here, we'll have to attend the welcome party that is currently in her room." Komui told Reever. "We can't miss it."

"Yeah."

"I have a new disciple, don't I?" Sokarto strolled in.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go welcome her," Komui said nervously. Both were kinda scared of Sokarto.

"Right. What is her name again?"

"Kylie Clifford."

"Right."

**********

As we walked towards my room, I memorized the way. I mean, for god's sake! All the doors were the same. How the fuck people found their room, I did not know. Seriously. I sensed that Lenalee was uncomfortable. Hmmn.

"You're uncomfortable," I stated.

She nodded. I frowned. "Why so?"

"I don't know how to approach you. You're royalty, and Kanda was reprimanded and severely warned by you for not treating you properly," she blurted.

I pursed my lips. "Treat me as you would an ally. I say ally because I do not know what friends are and as I see it, they'll let you down at one point or another."

"Okay. But friends are people who will always have your back," she said uncertainly.

"Yeah. Those are trustworthy friends. Those are your friends, which means that you have chosen well. But from my point of view, they are not worth it. I mean no offense, but Lenalee, perhaps it is because you do not have royal power and you are not wealthy that you have such good friends. I want to be like you, but I am afraid that's not possible."

"People befriend you to use you?!" Her eyebrows shot up in shock.

"They did that to my father. Anyway, if you knew my heritage you would understand me. We are powerful in more ways than one. People would be crazy not to want to get on our good side, Lenalee. Thus, I want to dethrone my father. His reign is a dark and cruel one. He forces people to kneel to his dark might. I want to free them. It's painful, watching them like this, helpless." I bowed my head.

Wow. I had gone from being sarcastic to being so emo. It. Is. FREAKISH. Anyway.

"It'll be even more difficult to do so now that you're in the Order. Is that what you are thinking?" Lenalee asked gently.

"Yeah. You read me well. Far too well. If you were any other person I would have you eliminated, but seeing as this Order defeats the Akuma by teamwork, it'll be best if you know me well. So, congrats on cheating imminent death," I remarked.

I glanced at her and chuckled. "You need not be afraid. I honor my words, Lenalee. I will not harm you nor your, uh, friends. Yeah."

She visibly relaxed. "Thank you."

"Ha. Yeah."

"This room is yours. You are immortal, right?" Lenalee asked when she saw me frowning at the other EXACTLY SIMILAR doors.

"Yes."

"Then you can vandalize the door." She grinned.

Oh yeah. I took out a spray can that was white and sprayed my name there, on the door. Then I narrowed my eyes. "There are people inside."

She smiled guiltily. "Open the door."

I opened it and the first thing I saw was the huge 'WELCOME TO THE ORDER, KYLIE CLIFFORD' banner. Whoa.

"Welcome!" Komui cried. "We will support you and be your friends!"

I grinned. "Whoa. Thanks." A very big welcome party indeed.


	6. Chapter 5: Whoa, baby

I still kept in touch with Coco. She had given me a small cube that I could use to see and communicate with her. We talked over that. She was still my loyal butler; no different from when my life had not turned so... so… wild and topsy-turvy yet.

I was still the pampered earl's daughter I had been. So much had been changed, yet so much had remained the same. It gave me a sense of calmness at the same time a sense of foreboding.

Being the egoistic person that I was, I did not feel much when Coco left, though I still felt a pang now and then. Coco was still sending me stuff through the cube. It was as if things had never changed; I just had to demand and she would get it for me.

Now, lying here on _my _bed in _my_ room, I realized that two days had passed. Two days had passed from when almost everything that I had had been ripped away from me, had been torn into shreds.

I had been studying, and studying hard. I would need to know everything, and Sokarto had approached it by first forcing me to read the Order's entire history and every single Exorcist too. I finished yesterday; Sokarto praised me.

I had been furnishing and personalizing my room, which Sokarto snorted at.

"You would not even spend much time in the Order, immortal or not. Most of the time you would be on missions." He gave a contemptuous scoff. How I longed to send him to the dungeon. Irritating fella.

But he was none other then my master, and Komui had forced me to swear not to send him to the dungeon or have him punished in anyway. I cursed myself. Should not have sworn. Damnit. That sonofabitch ought to be sent to the dungeon, and soon. But could not. Sigh.

Ooh. Speak of the devil. What the fuck. I needed a quiet day desperately. Sokarto came in after knocking. Good. The last time he did not knock I sent him to the corner of the room. Told him oath or no oath I would punish him if he didn't knock. Thank God the ass learnt his lesson. Then I realized that he was speaking.

"Woman! Come back to Earth, goddamnit! God damn you!" Sokarto had a foul mouth. Even I did not use cuss words that often. I shook myself.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Komui has sent us, along with my other new disciple Tancred Ocello, on a mission. Put on the Order uniform and come with me!" Sokarto commanded.

"One. I swore not to punish you. Two. I did not give you permission to order me around. Three. I added a 'directly' to the oath. Meaning that I can indirectly punish you. Is that much clear?" I snarled at him.

"Yes, _your Highness_."

"Excellent. Oh, and your other disciple is listening in." That said, I swept off to change.

* * *

While changing, I heard Sokarto disciplining Tancred. Then he started on how impolite that was. Gah. They were really creating a racket. talk about a QUIET day. Pah.

I poked my head out. "Keep your noise level down, people."

"Who are you to-" He cut himself short after remembering that I was the daughter of Earl Clifford, as he had named himself. Then I turned my attention to Tancred. He was CUTE. O yes.

Tancred had tousled brown hair that was streaked blonde, and he was giving me this sexy grin. A grin that said, 'Come on. You know you want me'. Oh my FUCKING god. I was falling for him, and hard. I smiled back, and watched his eyes widen and his grin spread.

"We'll talk later," I promised. I blew him a kiss and withdrew my head.


	7. Chapter 6: Killer

I quickly finished changing. I had been contemplating taking a shower, but that took a direct train to hell when I saw Tancred. God. He was CUTE. Oh man. Those mischievous, playful eyes really sent my heart free falling. Or was it my stomach? I could not think straight anymore. God help me.

I went out of the bathroom. Tancred was watching me. I deliberately ignored me and looked at Sokarto who was looking unusually serious.

"What is the problem?" I asked him.

"Your father is threatening to sue us for 'kidnapping' you."

"How much?" I snapped.

"Two million."

"If he insists transfer the amount from my account. Most likely he won't pursue it. I'll see him later. If he even cares about his allies he will not push this any further. He will withdraw. I'll see to that." I glared at the window.

"What are you going to do?" Tancred's voice was like honey, soothing me but it did nothing to tame my anger.

"He wants to talk about kidnapping, I will play the same card. Anyway I have a score to settle with Ciel Pentagon. He is the only shape-shifter who would dare to infiltrate my lessons. Stuwart left it to me."

"But the mission cannot wait." Sokarto. The idiot.

"Are you going against me?" I spat at him.

"No, _your Highness_. I was just wondering if you were going to go against the Order's order," he shot back.

I sighed. "It's going against the Order or war. You heard about the Common War."

Tancred started. "Your father started it?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. You want to kidnap this Ciel Pentagon?"

"No. Too tricky. I was thinking of killing him on our way to Dad. I own him that."

Tancred was shocked. "You kill people?"

Yes, Tancred. No need to be so stunned. "Yes. Let's bloody go already."

So we went out, Tancred next to me. Sokarto stormed ahead, having told Komui our change of plan. Komui had agreed.

Once we reached the edge of the cliff, I stopped short. I sensed that Ciel and some others were near. I crouched down, intent on my prey, ignoring Tancred and Sokarto.

I stood up and ordered softly, "Show me Ciel Pentagon." My cube immediately complied and I saw that he was one metre away, climbing the cliff wall. I grinned evilly. This was easy. He was gonna go down.

I used the cube to make a small explosive enter his nose as he breathed in, then detonated it. "DAMNIT!" He screamed as he exploded. His companions threw themselves after him. Hmmn. Most likely they didn't want me to torture what they knew out of them.

"Done. My debt has been repaid."

Tancred was staring at me, at the heartless way I killed Ciel. Sokarto was nodding in approval. "You have the ruthlessness that an Exorcist must have. You, on the other hand," he was now addressing poor Tancred, "do NOT have that essential trait. You had better learn from her. You will have to serve the Order by destroying the Akuma by KILLING them. We are short on Exorcists, so you had better not turn yourself into a Fallen One."

I didn't know what exactly was a Fallen One but I had a pretty good idea. And that Sokarto would kill me before I could become one. Ha. He could try.

"Yes, Master," he gulped. His eyes pleaded with me to stop Sokarto's verbal slicing.

"Master." I said, my one word filled with power. He spun around. "As much as one must have their pride stripped down in order to excel, it is NOT a good idea to do so all at once."

He wanted to say more but I was done with all this bantering. I exposed my fangs and removed my disguise of imperfection. My face was that of a cruel and heartless person. "My reflexes have been enhanced by an experiment that Dad conducted. So have my features. I will soften them if you don't annoy me anymore." He surrendered, and I relaxed. I checked out Tancred's feelings and discovered that he had fallen in love with me even further. I hereby declare Tancred extremely weird. Funny, coming from a person who was even weirder.


	8. Chapter 7: Face The Music

Okay, so Sokarto was happy with me now. That is, if he even knows what happiness is. I seriously doubted it, though. So as we headed to my house, Sokarto was swearing. I had given – no, LENT him – my spare hover board. Ha. It kept misunderstanding his vague instructions. So it gave Tancred and I no end of amusement. We were sharing a hover board and all I could think of was his arms around my waist, his lean and tough body…

I mentally shook myself and told myself that this was not the time to be thinking of him. Tough, considering that his thoughts were filled with me, too. Just in case he was listening in to my PRIVATE thoughts, I asked him casually, "You've seen my weapon. In what form is yours?"

"Gauntlet." He showed me his gloved hand.

"So what does it do?"

"You'll see. I haven't seen your sword in full power either, so we're even." He gave me that cheeky grin. "And I can tell that you want me. Don't you?"

Seriously. Boys could be so annoying. We were on a fucking MISSION and he talked about this kind of things? "I might, but it is not like I'll talk about it or act on it in this kind of situation. Besides, I can tell you want me too."

"Of course. If not why the hell would I even bother to bring this up?" He tensed as I jerked the board.

"Kid, I lived in a mansion with practically no one in it. How would I know anything about this king of things?" I said bitterly.

"Chill, babe. Besides, you have me to educate you, don't you?" He gave me those irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

I groaned. "Oh God." Then my hover board beeped. "Young mistress. The Clifford Mansion." And my mood immediately plummeted.

We landed at the front. My father had obviously recognized my hover board because the door flew open. "Hide!" I hissed at them before turning to face my nightmare.

"So. You finally decide to return home. That is, after killing my trusted friend Ciel Pentagon. Smart." Jason Clifford. My nightmare.

"I swore to Coco that I'll do it," I retorted.

"Challenging your dad. What a shocking thing coming from my beloved daughter, huh?" With that wonderful commentary, he flung out his hand and sent me sailing through the air, golden brown hair flying. I landed on my feet, snarling.

"If you want your other trusted ally to live, call off the charge," I hissed at him.

"How touching. Considering that you won't even get out of here until I'm satisfied!" Then this enormous creature rose out of the ground. Recognizing it as one of my dad's specialties, I lunged at it and sliced through cleanly. Years of practice taught me that.

"I see your training is not lagging. Excellent. So where is this trusted friend of mine?" He gazed at me expectantly.

"It's me. Remember the guy who traded with you, drank tea with you?"

"Yeah. You're saying that it was you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The me that you saw hovering round you and your 'guest' was an illusion, you know." I could see that he was starting to panic. Tch. He was totally falling for it.

"Stop pressing the charges and maybe I will not kill me." I smirked at him. Then I drew a knife. It was his favorite knife.

"You are trying to make it seem like I killed you?" He was definitely panicking.

I slowly and deliberately held it against my neck, putting pressure on it so that I cut through the skin. He shook his head vigorously. "Stop! I'll stop pressing the charges! I'll withdraw! Just do NOT kill yourself! You are my daughter! My only heir! Stop!"

I took the knife off my neck. "Show me. Get the reporters or whatever and make a public announcement that you are dropping the charges. But if you dare to mention me, I will still kill me. Understood?"

He sighed. "Yes."

I spun on my heel. "Till the next time we meet." Then I rejoined Sokarto and Tancred.

"Let's go." We hover boarded away.

"Hey, Ky. Would you really have killed yourself?" Tancred asked me.

"Yes." was my answer.


	9. Chapter 8: My First Battle Has Started

We were silent on the rest of the way to the mission ground. Half the time I was listening in to Tancred's thoughts. That boy was still crazy about me but he now feared me, was scared for me. Phew. I was afraid that what I had done then would scare him off. Okay, I admit it. I was crazy about him too.

One-quarter was wasted on Sokarto. Jeesh. He was pissed off that he was not the one who made Dad back off. So egocentric. But then again, he was a warrior. A proud one. So I didn't blame him. Dad was like that too, so I was used to it. At least Sokarto was not like Dad. If I did something that was beneficial to the country, he would claim that he was the one who did it. How sickening. Sokarto just kept his displeasure to himself.

The remaining time was on navigation. I had gotten the location from Sokarto, who at the beginning of the journey told me that whether we got lost was in my hands. He would be too busy wrestling with the board. How I had laughed then, telling him that it was a piece of cake. Now, seeing him, I kinda pitied him. So I was going as slowly as I could tolerate. And since-

"Could we go a little faster? I'm coping quite well here," Sokarto called out.

"Yes sir!" I replied.

We got there by sundown. Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee were there, sitting on some steps, waving madly at us. We alighted and sat next to them. I sat next to Lavi.

"Hey. What are you guys doing down here? I thought it would only be Sokarto, Tancred and I."

"Well, the situation has turned out to be far worse than we thought it was. You'll came just in time. We have already collected the Innocence, but the Akuma will be coming to attack later, and in full force too. We can't just leave these people to die." Lavi was serious. For once. Which made this BAD.

"Let me see the Innocence. Maybe I can help."

He held it out. I touched it. I ignored the stuff about the Exorcists' retrieval of it. Then I realized something. It was the Heart.

"Uh, guys. We are gonna have to protect this Innocence with our lives, 'cau-"

"It's just another Innocence fragment." Kanda. The irritating pest.

"If you would just let me explain, you would know. _This is the HEART._"

Then there was complete and utter silence from them. I scanned their minds. Lavi was busy filing this information into his mind, being the Bookman Junior and all. Kanda was scanning the area for Akuma, downright pissed off that I told him off. Serve him right. His ego was too big.

Allen was a completely different story. He had mixed feelings in him. He was kinda nervous, yet ready to take the Akuma on. He doubted that it was the Innocence, but at the same time he knew that it WAS the Innocence. Because I was the one who said it, and I was ALWAYS correct.

Lenalee. She was easy to read. No swirling thoughts or conflicting emotions. Just anger at the Akuma Earl, for forcing them to be like that, for tormenting innocent people.

Tancred was wondering exactly how powerful I was. And also wondering that if I had all this awesome powers, would I look down on him. As usual, he was thinking the inappropriate thing at the inappropriate time. I didn't bother with Sokarto. Waste of time.

I walked to Tancred. "Whatcha thinking now?"

"You know," he said gloomily.

"I won't, Tanc. You know I'm not that kind of person. Don't make me out to be like that. It hurts, Tancred Ocello. You know I'm above that." I stormed away.

He ran after me. "Ky! I'm sorry! I was just worried, that's all."

I stopped. "Then don't ever think that again. You should be glad that I have a soft spot for you. If not I would have pulverized you."

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted me.

"AKUMA INCOMING! READY YOURSELVES!" Sokarto commanded. And we charged into battle.


End file.
